muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the scenes Muppet photos
Behind the scenes photos of Muppet productions. ''The Muppet Show 088.jpg Jim_+_Kermit.jpg Bts_tms.jpg TMS_Performers.JPG Pigfrogfrankjim.jpg MuppetShow-BehindTheScenesKiss.jpg BTSBig_Blue Frog.JPG swedish_chef_111.jpg OMAM17.jpg Bts_tms1.jpg Jh_ej.jpg Muppeteers698.jpg Dave_performing_Gonzo.jpg Davegoelz.jpg Oz_piggy.jpg Performing_Kermit_copy.jpg Jimhensonkermit77.jpg Jim_and_kermit 2.jpg Nelsonfloyd.jpg Tumblr lxypynpyuD1qka3zuo1 1280.jpg TMSJim&Frankperforms.png Tumblr om7h1zCIuV1v230yto1 500.jpg Gold moore.jpg Raggmopp BTS.jpg RichardHunt-Scooter.jpg talklikethis.jpg Tms_pv_bts.jpg Tms_ej_bts.jpg Bts_pins.jpg Bts_tms2.jpg TMS_puppeteers_opening_theme.jpg Tms_bts_arch.jpg LouiseAnnie.jpg Louise_Gold_JOUST_BTS_copy.jpg Tmshorsebts.jpg Kermitpiggywedding.jpg VETS_HOSPITAL_BTS_copy.jpg Loretta_Lynn_BTS_copy.jpg ChatanoogaChooChooBTS_copy.jpg Richard-Jerry-BTS.jpg Richard-NurseJanice-BTS.jpg Stevelips.jpg WaldorfJimStatlerRichard.jpg Muppets_reeve_DW_P_1267859s.jpg JimNigelFix.jpg KERMITJIMCURTAIN.JPG JerryLewFishes.jpg Goelz-Zoot.jpg GildaBeaker&Richard.jpg HollowayHenson&Kermit.png Jerry Juhl & Richard Hunt.png ScooterRichardHunt.jpg Kermitcleese.jpg Btslizaminelli1.jpg Btslizaminelli2.jpg Btslizaminelli3.jpg Btslizaminelli4.jpg Btslizaminelli5.jpg Btslizaminelli6.jpg Btslizaminelli7.jpg Btslizaminelli8.jpg tumblr_mjvosiwY0o1rlv2xno1_500.jpg Tumblr om038z7Gl01v230yto1 1280.jpg Bts-tms-jg.jpg Jerry Richard Floyd Janice.jpg Bob_Hope03.jpg Richard and Eren.jpg Recastrichard.jpg Cannon05.jpg Welch06.jpg Hensonandbuddyrich_bts_tms.jpg Dave Goelz Jim Henson Edgar Bergen.jpg 04-bonnie-jerry-jim-dave.jpg Gayle04.jpg Bts-tms-acooper-78.jpg Bts-tms-deleteds5.jpg Ddb575c39ce1345ed229b5fde6d195f4.jpg‎ Tumblr lp9924O5ob1qka3zuo1 1280.jpg TMS-FinalScene.jpg Chef-bts-guthrie.png Sayer10.jpg|Frank Oz at Animal's drum kit in the background. MuppCrewPresentation-BTS.jpg TheMuppetShowBTC1.jpg TheMuppetShowBTC2.jpg TheMuppetShowFrankOzPerforming.jpg Sommer06.jpg Randall01.jpg Lena_Horne_03.jpg Lena_Horne_02.jpg Berenson02.jpg Phyllis_George06.jpg Borge11.jpg Elton11.jpg Nabors05.jpg Harper01.jpg Tms rn bts.jpg Ballard03.jpg Jim_Henson01.jpg Frank_Oz01.jpg Jerry_Nelson01.jpg Richard_Hunt01.jpg Dave_Goelz01.jpg Duncan04.jpg Tms jg talkspot.jpg Collins02.jpg Bob Hope06.jpg Fleetnelson.jpg Muppet_Performers01.jpg Minnelli20.jpg Vincent_Price06.jpg Lynda_Carter10.jpg Coburn04.jpg Feldman01.jpg Vincent_Price03.jpg Sayer11.jpg Elton08.jpg Joel_Grey06.jpg Gayle01.jpg Reeve01.jpg Muppet_Performers02.jpg Bts-tms-mm.jpg Bts-tms-kerfoz.jpg The Muppet Movie TMMKathyJim.jpeg| Jim_frank_kermit_piggy.jpg| The_Muppet_Movie_Deleted_Scene.jpg| Tmm7.jpg| Tmm8.jpg| Behindthescenes.muppetmovie01.jpg| TMM-RichardHunt.jpg| Jimkermittmm.jpg| MuppetMovieMuppeteergroup.jpg| Jerry_Lew.jpg| TMM-Finale01.jpg| TMM-Finale02.jpg| TMM-finale-setup.jpg| Tmm9.jpg| Melbrooks_misspiggy.jpg| TheMuppetMovie-Frawley-Brooks-and-Henson-wearing-crew-shirts.jpg| Jim_Henson_and_David_Odell.jpg| Watching_a_playback.jpg| Hertbitrhtht.jpg| Oz_and_kermit.jpg| Bts-tmmhenkerm-79.jpg| Bts_tmm_martin_starger_-_hope_-_henson.jpg|Martin Starger, Bob Hope and Jim Henson 3d6d237febd513522424ff92a5ea7af3.jpg Frank Oz Dave Goelz The Muppet Movie.png The Great Muppet Caper Tmm2clapperboard.jpg| Jim Henson Frank Oz jail bars GMC.png Gmc bts by steve kanter 1.jpg|On location in New Mexico, courtesy of Steve Kanter Gmc bts by steve kanter 2.jpg|On location in New Mexico, courtesy of Steve Kanter Rocky Mountain Holiday RockyMountainHoliday-BehindTheScenes01.png| RockyMountainHoliday-BehindTheScenes02.png| The Muppets Take Manhattan Btsmtm.jpg| GabrielVelez-MuppetsTakeMahattan-BTS.jpg|Gabriel Velez on set The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years 30th.JPG|Jim Henson on set 30-Year-Celebration-Jonathan-Paine-01.jpg|Jonathan Paine on set The Jim Henson Hour Secrets2.jpg Secrets3.jpg Secrets4.jpg Secrets5.jpg Secrets6.jpg Secrets7.jpg Secrets8.jpg Secrets11.jpg Secrets13.jpg Secrets14.jpg Secrets15.jpg Secrets16.jpg Secrets.jpg Tapping jhh.png Whitmire grignon.png|Steve Whitmire and Rex Grignon performing Waldo JimHenson-MissPiggy.jpg The Muppets at Walt Disney World Jimkermitwdw.JPG| Jim_wdw.jpg| Kermit_jim.jpg| Dr_teeth_jim.jpg| Kermit_WHO_WHERE_WHEN.jpg| Waltdisneyworld-bts-gonzo.jpg| Waltdisneyworld-bts-pig.jpg| Muppetsdisneyworldbts.jpg| The Muppet Christmas Carol Carolpigs.jpg| Cainepigfrog.jpg| TheMuppetChristmasCarol-BrianHenson.jpg| Caine greenscreen.jpg| MuppetsChristmasCarolBTC1.jpg MuppetsChristmasCarolBTC2.jpg MuppetsChristmasCarolBTC3.jpg MuppetsChristmasCarolBTC4.jpg MuppetsChristmasCarolDaveGoelz.jpg Muppets Tonight 307997_2232508727034_1077379580_2581639_1748513163_n.jpg|Goelz, Nelson, preparing as Statler and Waldorf for Muppets Tonight 310921_2232509487053_1077379580_2581642_30028585_n.jpg 299697_2232508247022_1077379580_2581638_277637580_n.jpg|Goelz, Nelson, Muppets Tonight taping 1996 James wojtal spamela puppet.jpg|Spamela 1996 PepetheKingPrawnHarp.jpg|Muppets Tonight'' BobbyBensonJackHammer.jpg|''Muppets Tonight'' ''Muppet Treasure Island Kermit_Treasure.jpg| BehindTrelawney.JPG| 2b7b43e6956c2ac1d83f07997e12242c.jpg OzPiggyMTI.jpg Muppets from Space MFSMuppeteers.JPG| piggyfozzie.jpg| animal_kiss.jpg| muppeteers.jpg| businterior2.jpg| MFS-FrankPerform.jpg Kermit's Swamp Years Whitmire_swamp_years.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years'' ''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie VMX-FinaleCast.jpg| VMX-BehindTheScenes-Muppets6.jpg| VMX-BehindTheScenes-DWF15-321392.jpg| VMX-BehindTheScenes-DWF15-321394.jpg| Elvistryout.jpg| Letters to Santa 2873980067_bf1b1c9d91.jpg| n680444331_1581081_2545007.jpg|Matt Vogel, Martin P. Robinson, Rizzo, Pepe 2840605734_5325ed1ca9.jpg|Steve Whitmire with Kermit Steve_Whitmire_Fozzie.jpg| Eric_Sam.jpg| Letterstosanta-bts1.jpg| Letterstosanta-bts2.jpg| Letterstosanta-bts3.jpg| Letterstosanta-bts4.jpg| BillBarretta_Pepe_AMCLTS-BTS.jpg| 4157099376_8486e178af_o.jpg [[The Muppets (2011)|''The Muppets (2011)]] Muppets_01-sm.jpg| Bobin-Walter.jpg| The-Muppets.Chair.png| Walter-Segel-Adams-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Capture8.png| Piggy-Scooter-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Gonzo-choking-BTS-Muppets.jpg| StudioAttraction-list-Muppets.jpg| 2010-Set-(IMG 4030).jpg| Segelmovie-nov29-walter1.jpg| Bunsen-Beaker-Zoot-Janice-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Kermit-Beaker-Zoot-Segel-BTS-Muppets.jpg| PeterLinz-Walter-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Linz-Walter-Adams-BTS-Muppets.jpg| Amy-Adams.jpg| Walter-set2.jpg| TM-KathyGriffin-BillyCrystal-Newsman-Scooter.jpg| Tsott_150111.jpg| Mickey-rooney-chair.jpg| Walter-face-on.jpg| TM-Piggy-Kermit-Walter-Mary-Gary.jpg| Piggy-kermit-walter-too.jpg| DocDownload.jpg| Coopermuppetsmovie.jpg| Muppetmoviegang1.jpg| Muppetsmovie134.jpg| Muppetsmoviekunis1.jpg| Muppetsmoviebleeding113.jpg| MuppetsHwood8.jpg| Simon_rhee_piggy.jpg| TM-RickyGervais-Scooter-KathyGriffin.jpg| MuppetsHwood7.jpg| TheMuppets-JasonSegel-31stBirthday-Surprise.jpg| Ttmuppets2011bts.jpg| Muppets2011bts1.jpg| Muppets2011bts2.jpg| Blvd1.jpg| Blvd2.jpg| Blvd3.jpg| Blvd 4.jpg| Blvd5.jpg| Blvd6.jpg| Blvd7.jpg| Blvd8.jpg| Blvd9.jpg| Blvd10.jpg| Blvd11.jpg| Blvd12.jpg| Blvd13.jpg| Blvd14.jpg| Blvd15.jpg| Blvd16.jpg| Blvd17.jpg| TheMuppetTelethonTheatre.jpg| ReshootOutsideTheElCaptaineTheatre.jpg| TheMuppetTelethonPoster.jpg| TheMuppetsReshootBigNightElCaptainTheatre.jpg| TheMuppetsReshootBrightLights.jpg| SweetumsReshoot.jpg| WalterReshoot3.jpg| WalterReshoot2.jpg| SweetumsWalterReshoot2.jpg| SweetumsWalterReshoot.jpg| WalterReshoot.jpg| ReshootsOutsideTheElCapitanTheatre.jpg| TheElCaptainTheatreMuppetTelethon.jpg| WalterReshoot4.jpg| TheMuppets-(2011)-TheaterTour-ReunitingF&K.jpg| TheMuppets-(2011)-Pictures-Gonzo-Floyd-Animal.jpg| TheMuppets-(2011)-EarlessPiggy.jpg| TheMuppets-(2011)-Ninjas-Walter-Lew.jpg| TheMuppets-(2011)-Cleaning-Curtains-BalconyBox.jpg| Muppets_01-sm.jpg| Muppets_02-sm.jpg| Muppets_03-sm.jpg| Bts_themuppets2011_kermit.jpg| Walterpuppeteers.jpg| Barbershop_set.jpg‎| Rainbow_connection_behind_the_scenes.jpg| Rainbow_connection_bts_2.jpg| Telethon_behind_scenes_scene_set_up.jpg| Telethon_sign.jpg| Filming_man_or_muppet.jpg| PeterLinz_JimParsons.jpg| MissPoogy-BehindTheScenes.jpg| M11-GonzoBoxes.png| M11-FozziePainting.png| ''Muppets Most Wanted Tinafeymuppet.jpg| 2289031-18797E70000005DC-912_634x769.jpg| tower_of_london_3.jpg| tower_of_london_11.jpg| tower_of_london_1.jpg| tower_of_london_01.jpg| tower_of_london_4.jpg| tower_of_london_13.jpg| tower_of_london_5.jpg| tower_of_london_6.jpg| tower_of_london_8.jpg| tower_of_london_10.jpg| tower_of_london_12.jpg| fozzieanimalkermitwaltertruck.jpg| gonzo-themuppetsagain.jpg| TheMuppetsAgain-UKoutsideshoot.png| 6.png| tumblr_mkz4rzeK1J1r3h53so1_1280.jpg| muppet_tour.png| NewNewFilming.jpg| WhyAreThereSoMany.jpg| tumblr_mminedEH8s1qzga89o1_500.jpg| Dscf22061.jpg| Dscf2204.jpg| MA-00221.jpg| MA-17186_R.jpg| MA-00848.jpg| Muppets-set-viewfinder.jpg| hr_Muppets_Most_Wanted_24.jpg| hr_Muppets_Most_Wanted_22.jpg| hr_Muppets_Most_Wanted_23.jpg| [[The Muppets (2015)|''The Muppets (2015)]] Katsuya 2.png Katsuya 3.png Other JimCatgut.jpg|''The Muppet Musicians of Bremen'' FrankLeroy.jpg|''The Muppet Musicians of Bremen'' Jim&TR.jpg|''The Muppet Musicians of Bremen'' Jim_Henson02.jpg|''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence'' Bts_tmcjh.jpg|''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' 782c967e7f7657eb0c739a4250a3667e--the-muppets-puppet.jpg|''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' Behind_the_Scenes_Rowlf.JPG|''Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along'' Wheelsthatgobehindthescenes.jpeg|''Muppets On Wheels'' Noel-Richard-LittleMuppetMonsters-BTS.jpg|''Little Muppet Monsters'' BTS-MV3DEnd.jpg|''Muppet*Vision 3D'' Disney-Kermit-Piggy-326034517FpFnOZ_ph.jpg|Muppets Ahoy! JustforLaughs10.jpg|''Just for Laughs'' JustforLaughs08.jpg|''Just for Laughs'' 526507 366748600063580 967039258 n.jpg|''Just for Laughs'' Muppets-just-for-laughs-montreal-4.jpg|''Just for Laughs'' Sistibunsen.jpg|Michelan Sisti, Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. Muppisode-Walter&MuppeteersOnBreak-(2013).jpg|Muppisodes Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Galleries